Semaphorin 4D (SEMA4D), also known as CD100, is a transmembrane protein (e.g., SEQ ID NO: 1 (human); SEQ ID NO: 2 (murine)) that belongs to the semaphorin gene family. SEMA4D is expressed on the cell surface as a homodimer, but upon cell activation SEMA4D can be released from the cell surface via proteolytic cleavage to generate sSEMA4D, a soluble form of the protein, which is also biologically active. See Suzuki et al., Nature Rev. Immunol. 3:159-167 (2003); Kikutani et al., Nature Immunol. 9:17-23 (2008)
SEMA4D is expressed at high levels in lymphoid organs, including the spleen, thymus, and lymph nodes, and in non-lymphoid organs, such as the brain, heart, and kidney. In lymphoid organs, SEMA4D is abundantly expressed on resting T cells but only weakly expressed on resting B cells and antigen-presenting cells (APCs), such as dendritic cells (DCs). Its expression, however, is upregulated in these cells following activation by various immunological stimuli. The release of soluble SEMA4D from immune cells is also increased by cell activation. SEMA4D has been implicated in the development of certain cancers (Ch'ng et al., Cancer 110:164-72 (2007); Campos et al., Oncology Letters, 5:1527-35 (2013); Kato et al., Cancer Sci. 102:2029-37 (2011)) and several reports suggest that one mechanism of this influence is the role of SEMA4D in promoting tumor angiogenesis (Conrotto et al., Blood 105:4321-4329 (2005). Basile et al., J Biol. Chem. 282: 34888-34895 (2007); Sierra et. al. J. Exp. Med. 205:1673 (2008); Zhou et al., Angiogenesis 15:391-407 (2012)). Tumor growth and metastasis involve a complex process of cross talk amongst the tumor cells, stroma and immune infiltrate, as well as the endothelial cells and vasculature. SEMA4D is over-expressed in a wide array of tumor types and is also produced by inflammatory cells recruited to the tumor microenvironment, the question of what role SEMA4D can play in migration, survival, differentiation and organization of the different cell types that constitute the tumor stroma remains to be addressed.